


Verdächtiger Drogenschmuggler

by spnblack



Series: Das Spiel der ... Zwei Engel ohne Flügel [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Light BDSM, Medical Kink, Multi, Roleplay, enema
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnblack/pseuds/spnblack
Summary: Gabriel nahm Cas' Hände und fixierte sie, genauso wie seine Brust.„Wenn du uns erlaubst dir deine Medizin zu geben, die du brauchst, werde ich dich wieder freilassen.Saug daran wie an Mamas Busen, zeig dem Detektive daß du gut saugen kannst.“Cas spuckte und schluckte, keuchte und zerrte an dem Knebel.





	1. Chapter 1

 

„Sie können den Gefangenen jetzt hereinbringen“, schrie Eva durch die geschlossene Türe, wischte ihre etwas schweißnassen Hände an der Hose ab und versuchte ihren erhöhten Herzschlag wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Mit ihre Mann hatte sie bereits einige Sessions hinter sich aber das hier war neu. Denn Cas war dabei.

Beide waren Schauspieler, die ihre Rollen perfekt rüberbringen konnten und Eva musste versuchen, sich nicht zu blamieren. Sie war sehr aufgeregt und nervös, auch wenn es nur ein Spiel war.

Cas war jetzt ein Teil von ihnen, im übertragenen Sinne, auf sexueller Basis. Nein, dei beiden hatten ihn nicht zu ihrem Sexsklaven gemacht, sondern zu ihrem Spielgefährten.

Das Wichtigste war, miteinander zu reden, damit jeder auf die Wünsche des anderen eingehen konnte. Auch wenn Eva die führende Person war, hieß das nicht, dass sie bestimmte und die anderen hätten zu folgen. Das machte sie nur mit Gabriel. Es hatte einige Tage gedauert, aber es war die Idee ihres Mannes. 

Auch wenn sich die beiden Männer am darauffolgenden Tag ausgesprochen und es sich gegenseitig besorgt hatten, wurde Eva das Gefühl nicht los, dass es ihren Mann ein kleines bisschen beschäftigte, wenn nicht sogar störte.

Aber sie hatten darüber geredet und alle Zweifel beseitigt. Gabriel und Eva und danach auch zu dritt.

Dann hatte er das Gespräch mit seiner Frau gesucht um herauszufinden ob er vielleicht bisexuell war. Er fühlte sich zu Cas hingezogen, fand ihn attraktiv, konnte die Frage aber nicht beantworten, ob er so weit gehen sich vorstellen könnte, Sex mit ihm zu haben. Aber das würde alles die Zeit mit sich bringen.

 

Die Türe ging auf und Gabriel führte Cas in Handschellen und oranger Gefängniskleidung herein.

„Detektive“, sagte Gabriel ernst, „ich bringe hier den Gefangenen **** für die Untersuchung.“

Er schubste Cas ein Stück nach vor und sie nickte ihrem Mann zu, bevor sie sich vor ihren Freund stellte.

„Danke Officer. Sie wissen, warum Sie hier sind?“, fragte Eva und sah fest in seine geweiteten Augen, „wir bekamen einen Hinweis und vermuten, Sie sind in eine heikle Sache verwickelt, illegale Drogen zu schmuggeln. Sie werden sich einer gründlichen Untersuchung unterziehen und ich werde jede Stelle Ihres Körpers genauestens unter die Lupe nehmen. Des Weiteren schreibt mein Ministerium einen gründlichen Gesundheitscheck vor. Um meine Autorität nicht in Frage zu stellen, ich habe einen Doktor in Medizin und weiß was ich mache. Mein Kollege, Officer ****. wird mir dabei assistieren.“

Cas schluckte hart, sein Gesichtsausdruck war angespannt, aufgeregt und erwartungsvoll. Anders die Augen von Gabriel, die gierig leuchteten.

„Gut, fangen wir an. Officer, lösen Sie bitte seine Handschellen. Ich lege Ihnen nahe, mit uns zu kooperieren, ansonsten sehen wir uns gezwungen, andere Methoden anzuwenden, die weniger angenehm für Sie werden würden und Sie werden nur sprechen, wenn ich oder der Officer Ihnen eine Frage stelle, verstanden?“

„Ja Detektive“, murmelte Cas gehorsam und atmete tief durch.

„Ziehen Sie sich bitte bis auf die Unterwäsche aus und legen Sie die Kleidung auf den Tisch“, forderte Eva, drehte sich zum Schrank, um sich Handschuhe, ein Stethoskop und ein Penlight zu holen, „ich muss ihre Haare gründlich untersuchen um sicherzustellen, dass Sie nichts versteckt halten.“

Sie fuhr immer wieder sanft durch seine Haare und kratzte leicht über seine Kopfhaut bis hin zum Nacken, denn sie wusste, dass er das gerne mochte, was ihr auch im gleichen Moment ein leises Stöhnen einbrachte und sie schmunzeln ließ.

Nachdem Eva ihn abgehorcht hatte, ihm in die Augen, Mund und Ohren geleuchtet und seinen Blutdruck gemessen hatte, was Gabriel alles genauestens beobachtete, bat sie ihn, sich auf die Liege zu setzen und checkte seine Reflexe.

„Soweit, so gut“, sagte sie und zog sich ihre Handschuhe an, „ziehen Sie bitte die restliche Kleidung aus!“

 

So stand er einige Augenblicke später vor ihr, die Hände vor seinem Schritt und blickte verlegen zu Boden.

„Kann …“, fing er an und räusperte sich, denn er wusste, dass er nicht sprechen durfte.

„Haben Sie etwas zu sagen?“, fragte Eva und er nickte, „sprechen Sie.“

„Kann das nicht der Officer machen, ich …“, stammelte er verlegen und atmete tief durch.

„Tut mir leid, der Officer ist dazu nicht ausgebildet, da er aber ein Medizinstudium anstrebt und mich gebeten hat ihm einige Sachen genauestens zu erklären, werden wir diese Untersuchungen gemeinsam durchführen“, antwortete sie und warf ihrem Mann einen Seitenblick zu, dessen Augen noch mehr leuchteten.

„Ziehen Sie sich Handschuhe an Officer und kommen Sie zu mir. Und Sie drehen sich bitte um und beugen sich über die Liege, ich werde als erstes ihre Temperatur messen.“

Gabriel befeuchtete das Thermometer und reichte es seiner Frau, die es ohne Vorwarnung hineinschob. Das kam unerwartet und entlockte Cas ein leises Knurren, worauf Gabe seine Frau angrinste. 

„Temperatur normal“, sagte sie und schüttelte das Thermometer wieder herunter, „bleiben Sie bitte gebeugt.“

Mit der Hand auf dem Rücken drückte sie in sanft wieder auf die Liege und Cas' Herz klopfte schneller. „Entspannen Sie sich bitte, ansonsten wird es schmerzhaft.“  

Langsam schob sie ihren Zeigefinger in sein Rektum und nahm gleich darauf den Mittelfinger dazu.

Sorgfältig tastete und kreiste sie mit ihren Fingern und als sie seinen Lustpunkt berührte vergrub er luftanhaltend seinen Kopf in seinen Armen auf der Liege.

Es war so angenehm. Cas stöhnte leise, schloss die Augen, und drückte sich leicht nach hinten. Sein Penis verlangte ebenso nach Aufmerksamkeit, aber auf einmal war dieses Gefühl weg. Wo er doch gerade dabei war zu genießen. Frustriert brummte er und hörte wie Eva ihrem Mann Anweisungen gab.

„Möchten Sie gerne fühlen, was ich fühle?“

Sie erklärte Gabriel wie er vorzugehen hatte und er fummelte zuerst etwas zögerlich herum, aber da es ohnehin nur einen Eingang gab … Gott sei Dank … hatte er schon wenige Sekunden später seinen Zeigefinger bis zum Anschlag versenkt.

Gabe durchzuckte eine heiße Woge und in seiner Hose rührte sich etwas. Verdammt, das törnte ihn an. Und es war eng und als er langsam begriff, dass er das erste Mal einen Finger in einem fremdem Arsch stecken hatte, durchzuckte ihn noch eine Woge der Erregung.

Er wusste wie sich das anfühlte, war er doch selber süchtig danach. Einem anderen Menschen … Einem anderen Mann diese Gefühle zu bescheren ließ ihn zittrig ausatmen.

Gabe ging weiter auf Entdeckungsreise und ein lautes Keuchen, gefolgt von einem erneutes Knurren genügte, um zu wissen, wo sich der Punkt … oder besser gesagt, es fühlte sich wie eine weiche Kugel an, befand, der die Männer ausflippen ließ. Er fand das faszinierend und machte weiter bis ihn Eva leicht auf die Schulter schlug.

_‚Verflucht Gabe, das bekommst du zurück!‘_

Cas atmete heftig, der Schweiß brach aus und als er sich wieder aufrichtet hatte, hatte er natürlich einen mordsmäßigen Ständer. Beschämend legte er die Hände wieder vor den Schritt und warf Gabe einen kurzen aber bösen Blick zu, der sich ein Grinsen verbeißen musste.

„Keine Sorge, es ist eine normale Reaktion des Körpers. Setzen Sie sich bitte auf den Stuhl.“

Gabriel half ihm, legte seine Füße in die Halterungen und schnallte diese fest.

„Das ist zu Ihrer eigenen Sicherheit“, erklärte Eva und spreizte seine Beine noch weiter, „messen Sie noch einmal seine Temperatur, Officer.“

Er hatte schon genug von seiner Frau gelernt und machte es sehr langsam. Cas' Gesichtsfarbe veränderte sich in ein dunkleres Rot und die Pupillen waren geweitet, entweder vor Erregung oder davon, dass er die Luft anhielt.

„Atmen Sie ganz ruhig und normal.“

Gabriel entfernte das Thermometer, nachdem er ihn wieder gereizt hatte bis sie ihm auf die Finger klopfte.

Cas' Penis lag schwer und prall auf seinem Bauch und alles was er wollte war sich zu erleichtern.

„Für die nächsten Untersuchungen möchte ich, dass sie wieder etwas herunterkommen. Wir lassen Sie ein paar Minuten alleine. Sie werden sich in der Zeit nicht berühren. Soll ich Sie fesseln oder schaffen Sie das?“

„Ich habe verstanden“, seufzte er.

 

Die Pause war nicht geplant und Eva schob ihren grinsenden Mann aus der Tür.

„Komm her du Schlumpf!“

Eva zog ihn am Hemdkragen nahe zu sich und knabberte an seinem Ohrläppchen.

„Vielleicht sollte ich dich auch so heiß machen, dass du nicht mehr weißt wo oben und unten ist.“

„Ahh“, stöhnte er und drückte sie von sich, „lass das!“

„Ich werde dich von deiner Aufgabe als Assistent entbinden wenn du dich nicht beherrschen kannst und du kannst den Rest der Show aus der Ecke betrachten.“

Kopfschüttelnd begutachtete sie ihn und wartete auf eine Antwort.

„Ja. Message verstanden. Ich bin brav“, erwiderte er kleinlaut, verdrehte die Augen und küsste sie auf die Wange, bevor beide wieder ins Spielzimmer gingen.

 

Cas hatte alles mitangehört und lachte leise als Gabe eine Ansage von seiner Frau bekam. Mittlerweile hatte er sich auch wieder beruhigt und sah sich um.

Er war das erste Mal in diesem Zimmer und hatte keine Ahnung, als alle das Haus renovierten, was letztendlich daraus entstanden war. Gabe hatte es sofort wieder verschlossen als die Ausmalarbeiten erledigt waren. Niemals hätte er das erwartet. Aber er fand es fantastisch.

Was er weniger fantastisch fand war die Tatsache, wie offen und nackt er hier alleine dalag und zugegeben, er fühlte sich nicht wirklich wohl dabei. Was auch dazu führte, dass seine Erektion schlagartig zurückgegangen war.

 

Eva holte sich ein neues Paar Handschuhe und ließ den Gummi schnalzen.

Sowohl Cas als auch Gabe zuckten erschrocken zusammen was sie wiederum leicht schmunzelte ließ.

„Ich will Ihre Hände an der Seite des Stuhles sehen, Sie werden sie nicht bewegen oder sich selber berühren, ansonsten werde ich sie festschnallen lassen, bevor sie bis drei zählen können, alles klar?“

Er nickte und schluckte bei diesem scharfen Ton, seine Hände klammerten sich fest an den Stuhl.

Eva ließ sich viel Zeit damit seinen Penis und die umliegenden Regionen, sowie den Bauch und auch die Brustwarzen abzutasten und leicht hineinzukneifen.

„Wollen Sie den Penis auch im Inneren untersuchen?“, fragte Gabriel und hielt ihr ein in Gleitgel getauchtes langes Wattestäbchen hin, das sie dankend entgegen nahm.

Cas bekam wieder große Augen, runzelte die Stirn und begann heftiger zu atmen. Das war neu. Noch nie hatte er den Drang verspürt, sich dort zu berühren, geschweige denn, etwas einzuführen. Mit gemischten Gefühlen wartete er darauf, was sie vorhatte und zugegeben, er erwartete Schmerzen.

Eva nahm seinen halbsteifen Penis, zog die Vorhaut zurück, rieb einige Male vorsichtig an der Oberfläche bevor sie dieses langsam in seinen Schlitz gleiten ließ.

Die Reaktion ließ nicht lange auf sich warten und Cas schnappte laut nach Luft, drückte seinen Hinterkopf in die Kopflehne des Stuhles und mit geschlossenen Augen klammerte er sich noch fester an die Stützen des Stuhles.

Gabriel seufzte tief, denn dieser Anblick machte ihn geil. Nicht nur deswegen, weil dieser Schwanz in Sekundenschnelle wieder zu voller Pracht angeschwollen war, aufgrund des Wattestäbchens, das sich langsam den Weg nach unten suchte, sondern auch anhand der damit verbundenen Emotionen, die sich in dem Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen wiederspiegelten, denn Gabe wusste, wie es sich anfühlte und hätte gerne den Platz mit ihm getauscht.

 

Ungeduldig bäumten Cas sich ihr entgegen um es noch tiefer zu spüren.

„Stop, Sie werden sich ansonsten selber verletzen und ich muss Sie festschnallen“, sagte Gabriel eindringlich und drückte seine Hände auf Cas' Hüften, so lange bis Eva fertig war. Als sie es langsam entfernte folgte auch ein dicker Tropfen seiner Lust. Beide Männer stöhnten bei dem Anblick.

„Soll ich das für Sie sicherstellen?“, fragte Gabe und Eva reichte es ihm dankend.

„Gut, und jetzt rektal. Officer, reichen Sie mir bitte das Spekulum.“

„Ich werde Sie jetzt weit öffnen um sicherzustellen, dass Sie nichts vor uns verheimlichen“, erklärte Eva und schaute hoch zu Cas. Sein Blick war auf die Decke fixiert aber das Klappern des Spekulums erreichte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Mit einem sorgenvollem Gesichtsausdruck beobachtete er genau was sie machte.

„Sie werden einen Druck verspüren, aber es sollte nicht wehtun. Falls Sie Schmerzen verspüren, bitte ich Sie es umgehend zu sagen. Wenn Sie sich entspannen wird es für uns alle leichter.“

„Bitte“, murmelte er und legte seinen Kopf wieder zurück.

Es war nicht ganz klar, ob das jetzt bedeuten sollte, ‚bitte ja‘, oder ‚bitte nicht‘, aber er hatte ohnehin keine andere Wahl und mit einer großen Portion Gleitgel machte sie weiter.

Gabriel beobachtete alles fasziniert und warf Cas einen Blick zu.

„Liegen Sie absolut ruhig und bewegen Sie sich nicht, außer der Detektive gibt Ihnen Anweisung dazu!“

„Okay, sehen Sie genau zu“, sagte Eva zu zu ihrem Mann und erklärte alles genau.  

Cas' Körper nahm das Instrument im Nu auf und über diese Reaktion war sogar Eva erstaunt, als sie ein lautes Stöhnen hörte und es aus seiner unkontrolliert zuckenden Erektion tropfte.

 

 

„Ich möchte ihnen ungern einen Knebel verpassen", schmunzelte sie, ohne aufzusehen, bevor sie sich wieder ihrem Mann zuwandte, „das ist es, vergewissern Sie sich dass es dem Patienten gut geht.“

Gabriel legte seine Hand auf Cas Bauch, welcher die Augen geschlossen hatte und heftig und atmete.

„Dem geht es gut“, murmelte Gabe gelassen, „alles in Ordnung? Haben Sie Schmerzen?“

Cas schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte wirklich krampfhaft sich nicht zu bewegen.

„Gut“, schmunzelte Gabriel teuflisch, „haben Sie noch irgendwas zu sagen, bevor wir einen Blick reinwerfen?“

 

Dann drückte Eva leicht gegen das Spekulum und es rutschte ohne Widerstand ganz hinein. 

Cas' Hüften hoben sich vom der Sitzfläche und er klammerte sich fest an den Stuhl, dass seine Hände weiß waren, gefolgt von einem erneuten Stöhnen, über das er keine Kontrolle hatte. Dieses Geräusch schoss Eva direkt in den Unterbauch und ließ sie vor Erregung erschaudern.

„Ich denke, Sie genießen es“, bemerkte ihr Mann zwinkernd, während Eva langsam aufdrehte.  

Mit einer Stiftlampe leuchtete sie in sein Innerstes, legte beruhigend eine Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel und nickte.

„Es sieht soweit alles gut aus, ich sehe kein verbotenes Material oder sonstige Verunreinigung. Officer, wollen Sie einen Blick hinein werfen? Bei der Gelegenheit können Sie gleich einen Abstrich nehmen, den braucht das Ministerium zur Überprüfung.“

Eva tauschte den Platz mit ihm und reichte ihm ein langes Wattestäbchen.

„Wie weit lässt sich dieses Instrument aufschrauben?“, fragte Gabriel und er hatte wieder dieses kleine sadistische Funkeln in seinen Augen.

„6 cm.“

_‚Oh Gott!‘_

Cas hatte bereits jetzt schon das Gefühl sein Loch stünde 10 cm offen.

„Ich denke, wir sollten ihn weiter öffnen, um ganz sicherzugehen.“

„Ich bin ganz Ihrer Meinung, bitte sehr, fahren Sie fort.“

Gabriel drehte langsam weiter auf und Cas zischte bei jeder weiteren Bewegung, anhand des ungewohnten Gefühles. 

„Haben Sie Schmerzen?“, fragte Eva, trat an seine Seite, nahm sein Handgelenk und überprüfte den Puls. Kopfschüttelnd verneinte er, biss aber die Zähne zusammen.

Als sie Gabriel dabei beobachtete, wie er sanft über Cas' Oberschenkel streichelte, musste sie anhand dieser liebevollen Geste lächeln. Mittlerweile kannte sie ihren Mann lange genug um sein Gesicht zu lesen und er war so erregt. Vor ihm lag ein Mann und alles was sie in seinen Augen sah war Lust und Hunger und zugegeben, in dem Moment war sie sogar eine kleine Spur eifersüchtig, auf der anderen Seite machte sie diese Situation unglaublich geil.

 

„Haben Sie schon einmal etwas vom ‚Eiswassertest‘ gehört Officer?“

Natürlich hatte er das noch nicht und neugierig verfolgte er mit seinen Bicken seine Frau, die eine kleine Schale mit destilliertem Wasser aus dem kleinen Kühlschrank herausnahm.

„Es ist ein Test um festzustellen, ob mit der Harnblase alles in Ordnung ist und sie auf Reize reagiert.“

Dann nahm sie ein neues Wattestäbchen, tunkte es in das Wasser und reichte es Gabriel, der sie fragend ansah.

Jetzt wurde auch Cas hellhörig und obwohl es ihm in dieser Position kaum möglich war, mitzuverfolgen, was die beiden da unten ihm anstellten, konnte er sich vorstellen, was gleich passieren würde. 

„Die Harnblase liegt hinter der Prostata“, erklärte sie und leuchtete in die Öffnung, „sehen Sie?“

_‚Jetzt bloß nicht zittern‘_

Cas hielt den Atem an und auch Gabe atmete ganz flach. Man konnte das Ticken der Uhr hören, so ruhig war es in dem Raum.

Solange, bis Cas schrie und seine Hüften in die Höhe stieß, als er den Reiz spürte, der bis in seine Zehenspitzen und wieder hinauf in seine Haarwurzeln jagte.

Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und irgendetwas wäre passiert. In jedem Fall hätte er sich selber nass gemacht. Aber er hätte nicht sagen können, um welche Art von Flüssigkeit es sich gehandelt hätte.

Verzweifelt klammerte er sich an den Stuhl, auf seinem Bauch war bereits ein kleiner See seiner Lusttropfen und ein Kribbeln breitete sich in seinem Innersten aus, das langsam die Fingerspitzen erreichte, als ihn Gabriel weiter reizte.

Wäre nicht dieser enorme Druck gewesen, der ihn davon abhielt, Cas hätte schon lange abgespritzt.

 

Eva sah ihren Mann liebevoll an und als sie einen nassen Fleck an seiner Hose bemerkte, seufzte er gequält. Er spürte, wie ihm das Verlangen in die Hose tropfte und hatte seine Frau bereits in Gedanken ausgezogen und unter sich im Bett begraben. Oder er könnte auch diesen Schwanz ... nein ... es sah einladend aus, aber Sex mit einem Mann ... nein.

Gabriel schüttelte den Kopf, um seine Gedanken neu zu ordnen.

„Gut, ich befreie Sie jetzt von dem Spekulum, bitte atmen Sie regelmäßig.“

Zunehmend entspannte der Ältere sich, als der Druck nachließ und mit einem feuchten Geräusch, gefolgt von einem leisen Knurren flutschte das Instrument aus seinem Körper.

„Fuck“, entkam es Gabriel ungehalten. Eva musste sich ein Grinsen verbeißen. 

„Haben Sie was gesagt, Officer? Wenn es Ihnen in der Hose zu eng wird, können Sie diese gerne ausziehen.“

„Nein, Detektive … schon in Ordnung“, murmelte er verlegen und senkte seinen Blick.

„Officer, der Verdächtige erscheint mir ziemlich aufgewühlt, ich denke er braucht etwas zur Beruhigung.“

 


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel wusste was sie meinte und reichte ihr einem Ballknebel, an dem ein ca. 5 cm langer dicker Schnuller befestigt war. Diesen hatten die beiden einmal in einem Laden für Scherzartikel entdeckt. 

„Öffnen Sie den Mund.“

Vehement schüttelte Cas den Kopf und presste die Lippen zusammen.

„Das ist nichts was Sie verletzen wird, es ist nur Flüssigkeit mit beruhigenden Kräutern, vertrauen Sie mir.“

Leicht tippte Eva das weiche Material an seine Lippen aber er weigerte sich und schaute ihr nur starr in die Augen.

„Es gibt mehr als einen Weg, das in Ihren Körper zu bringen und glauben Sie mir wenn ich sage, Sie werden diese Art bevorzugen, also Mund auf oder wollen Sie einen Einlauf?“, sagte Gabriel scharf und an seinem Tonfall erkannte auch Cas dass das keine Bitte war und er es nicht noch einmal sagen würde.

Aber er versteifte sich nur noch mehr und seine Erektion begann wieder weich zu werden.

Kurzerhand setzte sich Gabriel zwischen seine Beine, begann damit seinen Happy Button zu massieren und betrachtete zufrieden wie sich Cas' Rücken durchbog, er seine Augen schloss und mit einem lauten Stöhnen den Mund öffnete.

_‚Unfair!‘_

In diesem Moment versuchte Eva erneut ihm den Knebel in den Mund zu stecken aber Cas schüttelte den Kopf und spuckte ihn wieder aus.

„Officer, ich brauche Sie hier, der Patient ist unkooperativ.“

Gabriel zog sich seinen Handschuh aus und hielt Cas an den Schultern fest.

„Öffnen Sie den Mund und nehmen Sie ihre Medizin, es ist wichtig!“

Cas' Herz begann zu rasen und er wehrte sich mit den Händen. Es war nicht nur alleine die Tatsache, dass er einfach nichts im Mund haben wollte, sondern vielmehr wurde er bei dem Wort ‚Einlauf‘ hellhörig und wollte es ausprobieren. Und deshalb spielte er sein Spiel und war auch nicht bereit so einfach aufzugeben.

Daraufhin nahm Gabriel die Hände von Cas und fixierte diese, genauso wie seine Brust mit einem Lederband.

„Wenn du uns erlaubst dir deine Medizin zu geben, die du brauchst, werde ich dich wieder freilassen. Saug daran wie an Mamas Busen, zeig dem Detektive dass du gut saugen kannst."

Cas spuckte und schluckte, keuchte und zerrte an dem Knebel und die Tatsache, dass er endgültig bewegungsunfähig war, löste ein Gefühlschaos in ihm aus. Etwas Panik ja, aber keine Angst. Er wusste genau, dass ihm nichts passieren würde.

In der Zwischenzeit musterte Eva ihn, versuchte seine Körpersprache zu lesen und fragte sich, ob er vielleicht die Konsequenzen tragen wollte.

„Können Sie sich an Ihr Safeword erinnern?“

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte, sah ihr tief in die Augen und sofort wurde der Knebel gelockert damit er reden konnte.

„Wie lautet es?“

„Klinge“, antwortete er mit fester Stimme und leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen.

Da war ein trotziges Schimmern in den Augen und Eva wusste, dass er keinesfalls in Gefahr war.

„Wollen Sie dieses Wort jetzt benutzen?“ Ein Kopfschütteln folgte.

„Ich möchte ein klares Ja oder Nein von Ihnen hören.“

„Nein, Detektive.“

„Gut“, erwiderte Eva und befreite ihn von dem Knebel, „machen wir es auf Ihre Weise.“

 

Beide verfolgten gespannt das Geschehen, als sie die kleine braune Flasche mit der Kräutermischung nahm und einige Tropfen in einen Infusionsbeutel mit klarem Wasser schüttete, einen langen Plastikschlauch mit einem kleinen ovalen Gummiball an den Beutel steckte und dann am Ende noch die Spritzdüse mit einem zweiten Gummiball zum Aufpumpen mittels einem kleinen Schlauch befestigte.

Mittlerweile war Cas vom Stuhl geklettert und Gabriel hatte diesen mittels der Fernbedienung wieder in eine Liege verwandelt.

„Auf die Liege, Hände und Knie.“

Mit dem Ständer fuhr sie zum Tisch und benetzte alles großzügig mit Gleitgel. Dabei ließ sie Cas nicht aus den Augen, der sie erwartungsvoll und aufgeregt beobachtete und seine schmerzhaft geschwollene, harte Erektion tropfte auf die Papierunterlage. 

„Der Plastikball wird aufgeblasen und Ihnen helfen, die Medizin im Inneren zu behalten“, erklärte sie und Gabriel legte beruhigend seine Hand auf Cas' Rücken.

„Officer … der Gefangene braucht nahe Überwachung, ich bitte Sie alles zu tun, was notwendig ist um ihn ruhig zu halten, bis ich fertig bin. Versuchen Sie zu entspannen Mr.****, das kann vielleicht etwas unangenehm sein, aber es wird Sie auf keinen Fall verletzen.“

Zwar versuchte er ruhig zu atmen, aber er war so dermaßen geil, dass nur eine kleine Berührung nötig wäre. Warum bekam er diese kleine Berührung nicht?! Mit einem erneuten tiefen Atemzug machte er sich klar, dass er deswegen nicht hier war. Sondern er war hier, um mehr über das Leben hinter der schwarzen Tür zum Spielzimmer zu erfahren und wenn er sich ehrlich war, das war besser als Sex. Das hatte ein Drehbuch und auch eine Handlung. Er war stolz und dankbar, jetzt ein Teil davon zu sein.

Und was ohnehin das Beste an dieser Geschichte war, war, dass auch seine zweite Leidenschaft miteinbezogen wurde. Die Schauspielerei. Natürlich war das hier nicht professionell und jeder geriet früher oder später ins Stocken, wurde von Gefühlen übermannt oder grinste an einer Stelle, wo es eigentlich nicht passte. Aber das hier war echt. Keine Kameras, keine Klappe, keine Szenen die wiederholt werden mussten. 

Er fühlte sich sicher und geborgen bei den beiden und die anfängliche Scham hatte er schnell abgelegt. 

 

So etwas kannte er nur aus Pornos, und nicht einmal das stimmte so richtig.

Meistens wurde dort nur gefickt. Oder aus Krankhäusern, aber das hatte nichts mit Erotik zu tun.

Das hier war anders und es gefiel ihm immer besser. Das hier hatte eine Handlung. Ein Drehbuch. Er wollte mehr davon.

Bei den beiden fühlte er sich gut aufgehoben und das bereitete ihm ein warmes Gefühl in der Magengegend. Er liebte diese zwei Menschen und fand sie nicht nur sexuell anziehend. Sie gehörten zu seinen besten Freunden.

Er stand zu seiner Neigung, beiden Geschlechtern zugetan zu sein und war so unendlich glücklich darüber, das nach so langer Zeit wieder erleben zu können.

 

Gabriel gefiel das Wort ‚nahe Überwachung‘. Sanft streichelte er Cas durch seine Haare und verlor sich für einen kurzen Augenblick in seinen Augen.

Warum nahm ihm das kurz den Atem? Warum erregte ihn das so sehr?

Er konnte sich noch immer keinen Reim darauf machen und irgendwie, tief in ihm drinnen, fühlte er sich schuldig. Sollte er sich seiner Frau gegenüber schuldig fühlen? Weil er für einen anderen Menschen auch Gefühle hatte? Aber auf der anderen Seite … er liebte Cas nicht, Cas war sein Freund, sein Kumpel, sein Kollege und sein Spielgefährte.

Diese Gefühle in ihm, waren nur körperlich und das mit seiner Frau war eine tiefe Verbundenheit die über alles hinausging was er bisher in seinem Leben erlebt hatte. Ohne sie war er unvollständig.

 

Eva beobachtete die zwei Männer und lächelte vor sich hin.

Es war nicht nur die Tatsache, dass sie Cas nackt vor sich hatte und ihn mit ihren Berührungen langsam in den siebten Himmel beförderte.

Viel eher lag es daran, dass ihr Mann und Cas so gut miteinander harmonierten.

Ob sie das Gleiche empfinden würde, wenn es sich statt Cas um eine Frau handeln würde?

Diese Frage konnte sie sich nicht beantworten, aber sie tendierte eher zu einem ‚nein‘.

Stimmte nicht. Es wäre bestimmt ein klares und eindeutiges ‚nein‘.

Für sie reichte es, wenn er jeden Monat die unzähligen Mädchen mit unzähligen Posen beim Fotoshooting beglückte.

Nein, Eva war nicht eifersüchtig. Obwohl, eine gesunde Eifersucht gehörte dazu, denn ansonsten würde es bedeuten für den anderen nichts mehr zu empfinden.

Aber ihr Mann ließ sie immer wissen, wohin und zu wem er gehörte.

Die Hauptsache war dass sich jeder darüber im Klaren war, was das bedeutete und sie sich alle einig waren. Sie waren allesamt keine Teenager mehr und hatten die nötige Reife, Verständnis, Einfühlungsvermögen und Vertrauen, das hier solange zu machen, solange es ihnen bestimmt war.

 

Zuerst zog Cas scharf die Luft ein, senkte seinen Kopf und drückte den Rücken durch als sie den Schlauch tiefer und tiefer in ihn schob, aber nach und nach begann er zu genießen und entspannte sich.

„Gut so, sehr gut. Officer … kommen Sie her.“

Gabe stellte sich neben seine Frau und auch auf seiner Stirn hatte er einige Schweißperlen.  

„Geht es Ihnen gut?“

Der neckende Tonfall in ihrer Stimme veranlasste ihn dazu mit den Augen zu rollen.

„Wollen Sie übernehmen?“

Mit diesen Worten drückte sie ihm die Bälle in die Hand aber er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein.“

„Bitte was?“

„Ich kann nicht, ansonsten mache ich meine Hose nass“, wimmerte er leise und sah sie flehend an.

„Nein tun Sie nicht, Sie haben nämlich eine gute Trainerin“, erwiderte Eva scharf.

Gabriel Sinne waren bereits etwas benebelt und er hatte große Mühe sich zurückzuhalten.

Das Ziehen und der leichte Schmerz seiner Erektion hielten ihn zwar davon ab, aber er hatte das Gefühl nicht mehr lange durchzuhalten.  

Murrend schloss er kurz die Augen und öffnete dann seine Hände während Eva sich auf die Lippen beißen musste um nicht zu lachen.

„Tief ein und ausatmen, der Ball kommt.“

„Fuck“, stöhnte Cas, ballte seine Hände als Gabe den Ball vorsichtig hineinquetschte und zu pumpen anfing und dieser spürte wie weitere Tropfen in seine Unterhose flossen.

„Gut gemacht, danke.“

Sie nahm ihm den Ball wieder aus der Hand und sah ihrem Mann zu, der sich gegen den Tisch drückte und begann sich mehr oder weniger unauffällig hin und herzureiben.

Kopfschüttelnd warf sie ihm einen scharfen Blick zu, worauf sie ein leises Jammern als Antwort bekam.

„Die Medizin muss nun 10 Minuten wirken.“

Nach einigen Augenblicken begann Cas unruhig hin und her zu rutschen, denn der Druck breitete sich in Windeseile in seinem Darm aus und verursachte leichte Krämpfe.

„Oh Gott“, wimmerte er und atmete laut aus.

„Wie wäre es, wenn Sie ihn ein wenig ablenken Officer, tun Sie was Sie möchten.“

Lächelnd setzte sich Eva auf einen Stuhl und zwinkerte ihrem Mann zu.

 

Gabriel wusste im ersten Moment nicht, was er mit dieser Information anfangen sollte, sah seine Frau an und dann Cas, kniff die Augen zusammen und überlegte einen Moment.

Die Luft knisterte und die Stimmung war zum Zerreißen gespannt.

_‚Macht was‘_

Ihr Herz machte einen Doppelsalto als Gabriel endlich seinen Reißverschluss aufmachte, seine

Hose öffnete und beide bis zu den Kniekehlen hinunter schob.

Cas hatte beide Hände auf der Liege aufgestützt und versuchte mit einer Hand Gabriels Erektion zu greifen. Diese kleine Berührung brachte beide dazu laut zu stöhnen.

Dann legte er aber beide Hände wieder auf den Tisch und öffnete den Mund.

_‚So leicht geht es also, dass du den Mund aufmachst‘_

Gabriel presste seine Augen fest zusammen und krallte sich mit einer Hand in Cas' Schulter als er langsam in die feuchte Mundhöhle eindrang.

Ein fantastisches Gefühl, das er in seinem Zustand nicht lange aufrechterhalten konnte. 

Cas war nicht so leidenschaftlich wie seine Frau, aber es störte Gabriel nicht und erfüllte seinen Zweck um ihn nach einigen wenigen Minuten laut aufstöhnen zu lassen.

Cas war aus der Übung und versuchte seinen Würgereflex unter Kontrolle zu halten als er den Eindringling spürte der sich seinen Weg immer weiter hinein bahnte.

Er konnte mit seinen Händen nichts machen und war froh, dass er sich nach kurzer Zeit mit einem lauten ‚plopp‘ wieder zurückzog bevor er abspritzte.

Aber die Situation hatte ihn so dermaßen erregt, dass er sich am liebsten selber einen gerubbelt hätte. Aber das war nicht das Ziel.

_‚Großer Gott‘_

Niemals, auch nicht in ihren Träumen hätte sich Eva das ausgemalt, was sie zu sehen bekam.

Sie kam auch, nicht so laut wie Gabriel aber es wurde von beiden registriert.

Nach einigen Augenblicken hatten sie sich alle wieder gefangen, es war zu dem Zeitpunkt als Cas zwei Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln rollten und er zu jammern begann.

„Ich … halte es … nicht mehr aus.“

„Ok, ich entferne jetzt das Instrument. Bitte versuchen Sie es zu halten, ich werde Sie zustöpseln und der Officer wird Sie ins Bad begleiten“

 

„Du kannst ruhig rausgehen, du Spanner!“

„Ich will ja nicht, dass du ausbrichst und wir die Spürhunde holen müssen.“

„Nackt? Verpiss dich!“

Kopfschüttelnd warf Cas die Türe vor Gabriels Nase zu der in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.

Nach einigen Minuten kamen sie wieder zur anderen Türe herein und Cas sah abgekämpft aber sehr zufrieden aus.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Eva einen weiteren kleinen Beutel angehängt, aber als Cas das sah schüttelte er energisch mit dem Kopf.

„Nur um die letzten Reste auszuspülen, es dauert auch nicht lange.“

 

„Was machst du solange?“, rief Gabe und klopfte an die Badezimmertüre.

„Duschen!“, schrie Cas zurück.

„Hat dir das jemand erlaubt? Wenn du in einer Minute nicht herauskommst, setz ich meinen Gummiknüppel ein, verstanden?“

Noch nie war Cas so schnell mit dem Duschen fertig, trocknete sich hastig ab und wurde von Gabriel wieder in das Spielzimmer geschubst.

Da das Badezimmer an das Spielzimmer angrenzte, konnte Eva ihre beiden Chaoten natürlich hören und war sehr gut unterhalten.  

„Gab es Probleme?“

Gabriel holte aus und schlug Cas mit der flachen Hand auf den Arsch, dass nicht nur er, sondern auch Eva zusammenzuckte.

„Nein“, grinste Gabe und deutete Cas sich wieder auf den Stuhl zu setzen.

„Nur noch eine letzte Sache.“

Eva checkte seinen Puls, sah ihm tief in die Augen und drückte seine Schulter.

„Tapfer. Gut gemacht.“

Sie legte ein großes Handtuch unter Cass Hintern und holte eine Plastikspritze.

Anstelle der Nadel war ein langer dünner Schlauch, gefüllt mit einer weißen dickflüssigen Substanz.

Langsam schob sie es in seinen widerstandslosen Körper.

Nach einigen Augenblicken begann er zu stöhnen und sein Penis erwachte wieder zur vollen Härte, zuckte unkontrolliert und sonderte einige Spritzer Sperma ab.

Cas schloss die Augen als er einen leichten Orgasmus erlebte, der ihn kurz fliegen ließ.

„Was war das?“

„Einige Präbiotika die seinem Darm helfen, aber es fühlt sich sehr intensiv an, besonders nach einem Einlauf.“

Langsam entfernte sie den Schlauch und die weiße Flüssigkeit tröpfelte aus seinem Hintereingang.

„Nicht dagegen ankämpfen“, sagte sie leise und massierte seinen Bauch, als er sich anspannte.

Aber Cas war zu erledigt, nach der ganzen Prozedur und seufzte nur tief und zufrieden, bevor er wieder die Augen schloss.

Sie holte feuchte und trockene Tücher und machte ihn sauber, wickelte ein feuchtes Tuch um ihren Finger und drückte es in seinen Darm. Wohlig stöhnte er und sie lächelte ihn an, bewegte es einige Male hin und her und sein Penis hüpfte vor Begeisterung, aber mehr ging nicht mehr.

Dann holte sie ein Glas Wasser und führte es an seine Lippen, strich die Haare aus seiner Stirn und küsste ihn dort.

„Küssen Sie alle Ihre Gefangenen?“, fragte er verschmitzt, fixierte sie mit seinen blauen Augen.

„Nur die, die es verdienen.“

„Das Labor hat gerade angerufen“, verkündete Gabe, das Handy in der Hand, „alle Proben sind sauber.“

„Sie bleiben hier für eine Weile liegen, Ihr System braucht seine Zeit, um sich vom Einlauf zu erholen, warten Sie bis ich und er Officer Ihnen helfen“, lächelte Eva und drückte ihn wieder in den Stuhl, nachdem beide seine Fixierungen gelöst hatten.


End file.
